To provide a comfortable engagement with the wearer's face, swimming goggles are usually provided with a cushion pad of resilient material mounted to each of the lens frames of the goggles to be in resilient contact with the wearer's face around the eye sockets. Conventionally, the swimming goggle cushion pads have two types. The first one is made of a foamed material and the second one comprises a collapsible suction cup like confirmation made of a resilient material. These two different types of cushion pad provide different capabilities in comfort of face engagement and leakage proofness. The foamed material type cushion pad, although being made as a block, offers a very comfortable engagement with the wearer's face due to the soft nature of the foam material used to make the cushion pad. In addition, the foamed material that is used to make the cushion pad also allows heat generated by the wearer's face skin to be dissipated so that an even greater comfort may be provided to the wearer's face skin. However, due to the fact that the foamed material that is used to make the cushion pad is generally in the form of a block which does not allow an excellent compliance with the face contour of the wearer so as not to provide a good leakage proof engagement with the wearer's face. Thus leakage may occur and water may gradually get into the swimming goggles.
The suction cup type cushion pad is usually made of rubber or non-foamed thermoplastic plastics which provides an excellent water leakage proof property. The suction cup type cushion pad usually has a J-shaped cross section hang a very thin flange for face contact engagement which allows an instant collapse upon contact with the wearer's face so as to be very compliant to the wearer's face contour for an excellent water leakage proofness. The suction cup type cushion pad, although possessing a good water leakage proof property, yet may not be suitable for everybody's face contour for the face contour is different from person to person. Water leakage problem is thus not completely overcome by the collapsible suction cup type cushion pad.
Thus, it is desired to provide an air cushion pad for swimming goggles which has the advantages of both the foamed material type cushion pad and the collapsible suction cup type cushion pad so as to overcome the problems encountered in the prior art.